gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Genjuro Kibagami
Genjuro Kibagami is a character from Samurai Showdown series, he makes his debut in Samurai Showdown II as a playable character and at the same time, the new official rival for Haohmaru replacing Ukyo Tachibana. Story He claims to have killed his family and at least a thousand other people. His mother was a prostitute and, due to her profession, he knows nothing about his father. Even so, he made a silent oath to look after his mother until his father came home. When he was fifteen, Genjuro killed a man who stayed in their home - due to his mother's pleas for protection from her client's drunken rage. While he turned to leave his home for good, she attacked Genjuro while cursing his existence and left the scar on his back. He killed her in retaliation. Orphaned, Nicotine Caffeine spotted him and took him under his tutelage along with Haohmaru in his home. Both students were close friends yet Genjuro's hunger for power worried Nicotine. To test his students, he tempted them to fight over the treasured sword, Fugudoku. They were tested by facing off with a group of other fighters. Genjuro, believing that "worthless" people don't deserve life, killed his opponents during the competition. He leaves Nicotine's place in disgust after this event. He swore to kill Haohmaru and Nicotine, spiteful for their idealistic beliefs on swordplay. He hates Haohmaru especially, because he resembles the man his mother was with when he killed them. He also was attracted to Shiki at one point, as she resembled his mother. His profession during his travels is a hitokiri or killer-for-hire, often accepting the more "dirty" jobs such as wiping out pirate brigades and bandit hideouts. His former clients include Sankuro Yorozu and Mizuki Rashojin. In Samurai Shodown 64-2, Genjuro gains the upper hand in his last duel with Haohmaru. Before he could deal the final blow, a boy stabs him in vengeance for his unnamed father. It's heavily implied that Genjuro dies from his wound and, as promised, an older Haohmaru toasts to his friend's honor. Similar to Ukyo, his death is believed to be retconned in the newer sequel. Here, Genjuro is attacked by two assassins; one he kills quickly and the other somehow survived. Before he makes the killing blow, the surviving assassin tells him that this was a test from a man named Golba and offers him to join his master. As he hesitates, the assassin blows himself up, which perks Genjuro's interest and begins his journey to find Golba. He is still alive in his ending and is on another job as usual. He has a motto that he recites before he goes to slaughter people. It's roughly translated as: "I build a nest of beast in my heart. The fang is growling; Kill... Let's go kill. The fang is crying; Kill... Let's go kill. To calm it down, I have no way but slash men..." (translation taken from here). Although it is mostly exclusive to the series's drama CDs, players can hear parts of it being sung by a woman during his theme song in Samurai Shodown 64. Samurai Showdown Appearances Samurai Shodown 2 Special Genjuro is one of the playable characters of the game. Samurai Shodown VII Gejuro is one of the characters that returns in this installement. Crossover Appearances The King Of Fighters 3D: Dream Match Genjuro appears as an exclusive character for the Nintendo Wii U version of the game. Neo Geo 2: Match of the century Genjuro appears as a DLC character. Neo Geo Pocket Battle Colosseum Genjuro is one of the characters facing Samurai Showdown series alongside Haohmaru, Nakoruru, Asura, Shiki, Sujia Sogetsu and Mizuki Rashojin. SNK vs. Capcom 2: SvC Apocalypse He is one of the characters from SNK fraction. SNK vs. Capcom 2: The Final Showdown Genjuro is one of the characters from SNK side, his main outfit is the one he wears on Samurai Showdown III. Capcom vs. SNK 3: Battle of the Ages & Capcom vs. SNK 3: Battle of the Ages 2012 In both Capcom vs. SNK 3: Battle of the Ages and Capcom vs. SNK 3: Battle of the Ages 2012, Genjuro is part of the starter roster. Capcom vs. SNK 3: Fight of the Millennium 2015 He is one of the characters from SNK side. Capcom vs. SNK 3: Ultimate Tournament 2017 He is one of the newcomers from SNK side. Capcom vs. SNK 3: Fight Beyond Time and Space 2020 He is one of the characters from SNK side. Soul Calibur X SNK He is one of the MANY SNK characters in the game. Soul Redemption Genjuro is one of the characters of the game. DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice He is one of the MANY guest characters of the game. Sega vs. SNK: Black Sun Genjuro is one of the characters from SNK fraction. Project X Zone 3: The New Legend Genjuro appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Haohmaru. Super X Dimensions Genjuro appears as a Boss Unit, later he becomes a Pair Unit teaming up with Haohmaru. Everyone vs. Capcom He is one of the characters from SNK in the game. Gallery File:480px-Genjuro Kibagami NPC.png|Granblue Fantasy Artwork File:NeoGeo-Battle-Coliseum-Game-Character-Official-Artwork-Genjuro-Kibagami-2.png|VS Portrait on Neo Geo Battle Coliseum (PS3) File:Ngbc-genjuro-kibagami-select-portrait.png|VS Portrait on Neo Geo Battle Coliseum (Xbox 360) File:Genjuro kibagami ngbc victory png by zeref ftx-d9myoe2.png|Victory Portrait on Neo Geo Battle Coliseum (Xbox 360) Trivia *Voice samples of Genjuro's recruitment scenarios can be heard when the RPG disk is inserted into a music player. This suggests that there were plans to make him a recruitable character at one point in the game's development. Category:SNK Category:Samurai Shodown Category:Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Samurai Category:Antihero Category:Bosses Category:Playable characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Humans